


Porn Stars

by ashtrayirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: AU, Cake, Cashton, M/M, Mashton, Multi, Porn Star! Ashton Irwin, Porn Star! Michael Clifford, Porn Star!Calum Hood, Porn Star!Luke Hemmings, Porn stars au, Riding, at least Sam and Dean will be there with me, if you couldn't tell I really like writing riding, im going to hell, porn stars, someone get me holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayirwin/pseuds/ashtrayirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All four of the boys are porn stars, and they're making a new video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This ones just Idek man I just I can't with this sorry in advance

"C'mon Ashton wakey wakey" I felt a hand go down my sweat pants, I closed my eyes more groaning at the sunlight shining through my window.

"I don't wanna go in today" I pouted, my eyes still closed as I ignored Michael's traveling hand.

"But I get to wreck you today" He pouted making me blush.

My lips parted when he cupped my semi in his hand. He slowly moved his hand back and forth, cursing out loud at my reactions.

"Fuck ashton" Michael grunted.

My chest raised up and down as I panted, thrusting my hips into his hand. He ran his index finger over my slit. I shot my eyes open as he squeezed me harder.

"We have to leave in 30" Luke announced, eating cereal while walking in my room to see Michael jerking me off, he walked right back out not showing any emotion. It was a normal thing in our house, we were always comfortable with each other since we were porn stars. Just the other day Michael was watching tv when Calum suddenly took a ride on the cliffoconda.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make this quick" Michael smirked, pulling my sweats down.

-

We signed into the front then made our way to our private room. Michael grabbed the paper that had our orders for today. He let out a sigh of laziness when he read out loud that they wanted us to make three videos. 

"One, Michael fucks Ashton, Luke fucks Calum" Michael winked at me, automatically getting a blush out of me.

"Two, Ashton rides Michael" He smirked in my direction as Luke took the paper from his hands. Michael kept his eyes on me, looking my body up and down as Luke read.

"Three, Calum rides Ashton" Luke tossed the paper to side, we started shedding our clothes off, throwing them in the corner. 

Calum and I went over to the bed, laying down on our backs. Luke turned the cameras on. All of them flashed red signaling that they were recording. Tripods were set up at every side of the king sized bed, two on the wall pointing down at the bed below.

Michael began kissing up my chest, crawling over me to get to my lips. I looked over to my right, seeing Luke grind against Calum. Michael kissed my collar bones as I watched the two besides us. Michael's head disappeared from my vision as I looked up at the ceiling. He ran his hands over my thighs while leaving kisses around where I needed him most.

I let out a gasp when I felt him stick two fingers in me. He stretched me as my face heated up, my chest rising and falling. Luke added a third finger in Calum, making him arch his back.

"Luke" Calum moaned.

Michael kissed my tip before he pushed inside of me, going slow at first. My body rocked back and forth as he lifted my legs over his shoulders. He grabbed my hips, hitting different angles each time.

Calum was a mess beside me. Luke thrusted in and out of him fast, both of them moaning as their skin slapped together.

"Fastermikey" my jaw dropped as he gripped my hips tighter.

I heard his grunts and curse words as he began pounding into me. My skin began reddening as he hit his body full force into mine. Whenever Mikey and I went at it he always left bruises, he always got too into it, going overboard. I didn't really mind, though. They all knew that I liked it that way.

"Harderfuck" Calum threw his head back, Luke began pounding into Calum in rhythm with Michael.

Calum's and I's bodies began violently moving back and forth on the bed, the bed slamming against the wall as Michael and Luke pounded into us.

Luke moaned as he came inside of Calum. Michael thrusted harder into me, hitting my prostate over and over again making me earn my orgasm. I came in three long squirts all over our chests.

Michael kept pounding into my prostate until he filled me with his warmth. I felt his juices running out of my hole as he slammed into me one more time as Calum screamed through his orgasm.

"Shit" Michael cursed as Luke turned the cameras off.

We all laid on the bed taking a minute to calm down. We cleaned ourselves up before Luke and Calum sat on the couch while Michael laid his back onto the bed.

"Round two" Michael smirked, watching me climb on him. His eyes went down to my lower area which was already hard after just a few minutes of resting.

"I can't wait to get home and have real fun" Michael pulled me down, whispering in my ear as his hard on popped in the air again.

Luke turned the cameras back on as I situated myself on Michael's length. I sat all the way down, closing my eyes as I let out a whimper.

"Fuck Ashton you're always so tight" Michael's chest rises and falls, gripping the sheets as I lifted myself all the way so his tip was my rimming me before I slammed back down.

"How does it feel, baby?" Michael grunted as I pounded my hips down once again.

"B-big" I stuttered as I bounced up and down, holding his hips so I wouldn't slam down the wrong way. Although it was useless because Michael moved his hips, making him hit different angles every time.

"Michael ohmygod fuck you're so huge" I threw my head back, my cheeks burning as I screamed his name.

"That's right baby say my name" Michael moaned, wrapping his hand around my throbbing member. He tugged me twice making me shoot my load into his hand and all over my chest.

"You look so pretty fucking yourself on my dick" Michael continued pumping me even though I had already came. 

He moaned my name as he released inside of me for the third time today. I felt his warmth slide down my hole, dripping down his dick. I climbed off of him as Luke shut off the camera. I felt so tired as I laid down, Michael cleaning me up as I felt both of his loads pour out of me.

"Just one more then we can leave" Luke patted my shoulder before walking away over to the couch with Michael next to him.

I closed my eyes, tiredness rushing through my veins. I felt a body climb on top of mine so I opened them. Calum straddled me, looking down at me with a beat red blush. He twisted with his fingers as he looked down at his hands like we both weren't naked while he sat on me, his bum literally next to my dick.

"Fuck" I heard Michael curse across the room. I looked over to see him hardening at the sight of Calum and I.

"You ready Cal?" I said so quietly, I could barely even hear myself. I slid my hands up his legs until I was met with his throbbing member. I pumped him twice before he grabbed me, positioning himself over my erection as Luke turned the cameras on again.

"This is gonna be so hot" Michael whispered to Luke. I rolled my eyes at him as Calum ran his hands over my chest. He kissed my neck, my collar bones, and jaw as he jumped up and down on me violently.

"C-cal" I took the sheets in my hands, making fists as his tightness engulfed me.

It was almost too much pleasure, my heart speeding up and chest rose and fell under his touch. I arched my back into the air, throwing my head back as he clenched around me.

"You're so tight" my mouth formed an 'O' shape as he slammed his skin against against mine.

He blushed, bouncing on me as I ran my hands over his body. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down as I arched my hips to meet his. I hungrily attached our mouths, his head tilting to the side as I deepened the kiss. I kept eye contact with Michael as I made out with Calum as he rode me.

Michael was silently stroking himself before Luke got on his knees, kneeling in between his open legs. Luke grabbed Michael's dick, swirling his tongue as Michael threw his head back silently. Michael and I kept eye contact as Luke and Calum pleasured us. Luke bobbed his head back and forth as Calum begged me to touch him.

I focused my attention back on Calum as I felt Michael's eyes still on me. I wrapped my hand around Calum's member as he bounced on me. His eyebrows knitted together as his jaw dropped, throwing his head back as he shot his load in the air as I removed my hand. It landed on his chest and my face as he went faster then before. I felt my orgasm rip through me making me arch my back so high in the air that the top of my head laid straight on the bed. Calum came again as I accidentally went in too deep inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as we both felt our orgasms rip us apart. His load landed on the pillows then my neck as I arched my back more.

"Ash I-I" he collapsed against my body, I laid there trying to catch my breath as Luke turned the camera off.

"Jesus Christ guys" Luke sounded shocked "where the fuck did that all come from?"

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen" Michael rose his eyebrows at us.

They stood at the end of the bed, taking in the view of Calum laying slack on me as I hid my face in his shoulder. We both blushed, faces close together.

"Uh hey Cal" Michael chuckled.

"Yeah?" Calum croaked.

"Are you ever gonna get Ashton's dick out of you?" Michael looked amused as Calum rushed to get up, a blushing mess.

We cleaned ourselves up before getting dressed, signing out then driving home. Luke drove as Calum sat in the passenger seat. I shifted under Michael's lust filled gaze. We had three days off, so I knew exactly what he was thinking.


End file.
